Short Story 1
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: A teacher confronts the aftermath of the Purge on the first school day after Purge night.


He checked the homeroom list and scanned the full list of twenty-six students.

The first school day after the Purge always disrupted the school functions. Teenagers celebrated the survival of their friends, raged their enemies survived and that no one burned down the school. The teachers awaited the change in student enrollment with dread and regret.

Adam Watson resisted the Purge the moment it enacted countrywide. The decrease in graduating students marked a decline in the academic successes and worried him the number of graduating teens would affect the economy and future discoveries, breakthroughs, and inventions in the medical and scientific communities. The next Alain Aspect, Martin Karplus, Donald Knuth, Robert Marks II, Timothy Berners-Lee, Luc Montagnier, Kary Mullis, and Henry F Schaefer III – just to name a few – could be a student killed during Purge night.

Not to discredit those who pursue less academic and scientific careers either. Last year four out of the six pregnant teenagers died on Purge night and the surviving two claimed it was a group of senior teenagers set to graduate this year. Making sandwiches and flipping burgers was just as valuable, regardless what some may think, as someone creating the internet or finding the cure of Herpes.

He valued the potential of his students and celebrated their successes and commiserated with them while they wallowed in their failures. A portion of his income stemmed from being a paid tutor – most of his clients being the students he taught and oversaw during the school week. Losing a student to a petty argument or random 'hit' upset him on a social, humane level. The Purge destroyed any right to pride as an American. Those who expressed their discontent with the Purge usually lost their job or experienced an event that changed their opinion.

"Good morning, Mr. Watson." A bubblegum pink dressed teenage girl with bleached blonde hair approached him smiling.

He happily checked off her name. "Good morning, Emma."

She seated herself in the back corner of the room. Laying her head on the stack of textbooks, she zoned out.

He moved to stand in the hallway. Congested with teenagers and teachers, he struggled to pick out the individuals on his list. People embraced and joked about their harrowing nights. Others bragged about who they killed and what they used, usually inspiring a wide berth shortly after by less violent students.

Richard Billian and Christopher Gross, best friends since fifth grade according to the pair, approached him talking about a neighbor's car.

"His wife caught it on fire, man. Like – doused it in gas and then tossed a match at the thing."

"Did you film it?"

"Tried but Mom took the phone." Richard aka Ricky's face twisted in irritation. "I hope its on the Purge website. Mom's working tonight so I can hop on and check out the new videos."

He checked off their names grimly.

"Lost another three students…" Mrs. Townson said to Miss Elinity two doors down.

The hallway congestion thinned out and the buzz of conversation transferred to the homerooms. He worried that he lost more students than averaged.

A line of his students filtered in, some too tired to do much than keep their eyes open and others alive with energy obtained from energy drinks or natural youth. The list filled out, his optimism growing with each individual he recognized. He greeted each student with his usual smile and "Good morning."

"When will this senseless holiday end?" Mrs. Townson lamented.

Miss Elinity pressed a finger to her lips. Mrs. Townson sighed heavily and appeared ready to cry. He understood and scanned his list again. Five students missing.

Alicia Altman, a girl who dated half the school.

Julian Benson and Dacy Byson, the pair who openly planned to purge together.

Sean Cranston, Bookworm who enjoyed science fiction and high fantasy.

William Dufoe, a bully who picked fights with a select group of juniors.

The bell blared. The remaining students lingering in the hallway hustled toward their homerooms. Adam Watson repressed the regret and entered his classroom. Emma Danford perked up and talked to her buddy, a girl who dressed in black every day of the year. Ricky, Christopher, and Tristan Caul watched something on a cell phone. Several people tried to catch up on sleep while others chatted among themselves trading answers on unfinished homework. It felt like a normal morning to him.

He cleared his throat. "Cell phones away, Tristan." He made eye contact with the tall, thin teenager.

"Sorry, Mr. Watson." Alicia Altman stepped into the classroom carrying two backpacks. Julian Benson appeared behind her hobbling along on crutches. "We tried to hurry up."

His eyes reverted to his list again. He checked off their names with satisfaction.

"Good morning. Please take your seats." He watched Alicia help Julian into his desk and worried over the unaccounted for Sean Cranston, William, and Dacy Byson. He waited several moments before clearing his throat and pounding a gavel on a rounded strike pad on the corner of his desk. The room quieted and everyone faced forward. "Does anyone know if Mr. Dufoe, Mr. Cranston, and Miss Byson survived the night?"

Two hands shot in the air.

Emma spoke up. "Dacy is at the hospital in critical care. Sean didn't make it."

His heart sank. He glanced at Julian Benson and his foot in a plain white cast. He could ask but that would be unprofessional. "If anyone needs to talk about anything, I am available until the end of the day." He advised before sitting down at his desk and waiting for the morning announcements and Pledge of Allegiance.

He kept glancing in Julian Benson's direction. Could Julian turn on his purge partner?

The young man glanced up from his notebook covered in doodles and smirked.


End file.
